Arigatou!
by Pendekar kecil
Summary: KakaNaru Slight NaruShika #Complite


Tittle: Arigatou!

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, Xxx, BoysLove

(O)

Bruackk!

Lemparnya ketembok di sebuah ruangan kecil kedap suara, betapa marah nya ia saat ini, melampiaskan semua masalahnya kepada pemuda ini, entah itu bisnis, pacar, maupun stres akibat alkhohol ia tidak peduli.

Pemuda ini hanya menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh, yang sudah dipukuli sebelum ia dilempar oleh pemuda ini. Darah mengalir deras di keningnya, tapi tidak membuatnya goyah untuk menyerah. Ia terlalu sering diperlakukan seperti ini, di gantung, di banting, bahkan dadanya sering dikasih besi panas dari bara api di rumahnya.

"Huk, huk, ni'i san" darah kini mengalir di mulutnya.

Pemuda ini tak menghiraukan pemuda yang memanggil nya nii'san itu, ia malah menginjak punggung pemuda yang terlengkup di lantai dengan darah yang bercucuran di lantai itu. Sekali sekali menendang nendang pemuda itu, sehingga membuat pemuda itu menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan itu.

"Uhuuckk, Ni' huk, san hen hukk, ti'kan, uhuck, kumo'hon" mohonnya menahan sakit akibat tendangan, injakan, maupun pukulan. Sedangkan pemuda ini tak menghiraukan perkataannya dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Ia di tarik, di seret, dan delempar ke sebuah ranjang yang tak jauh dari ia dinding tadi. Terlihat juga darah kini membuat jejak merah dilantai akibat seretan dari pemuda yang di ketahui nii san nya itu. Ia hanya diam tak melawan, betapa taburnya kini tubuhnya akibat sang kakak.

"Ni'i san" engahnya dia atas ranjang dengan baju putih sekolah yang ia kenakan, bercampur merah akibat darah yang tak tau dari mana asalnya. "Ni'i san ku huuck, moh'on ber'hen hucck, ti" suara pelan akibat kelelahan, tak juga membuat sang kakak sadar.

Berapa kali ia sudah memohon agara sang kakak tak melakukan hal sekeji ini, tapi tak kunjung juga berhenti.

Sang kaka hanya diam menatap sang adik yang kini sudah berada di tindihan nya dia atas sebuah ranjang. Ia elus pipi itu, tak peduli jika itu adalah luka dengan darah yang berceceran, ia tak peduli. Ia elus pemuda ini, ia tatap pemuda ini tak peduli apapun itu.

"Hen'tikan!" ucapnya terengah engah akibat kelakuan sang kakak. Ia tepis tangan pemuda itu dengan tangan yang sudah tak bertenaga. "Ku-moh'n hent-" lanjutnya terputus dengan sebuah bibir yang hinggap di bibirnya. Bagaikan kupu kupu yang sedang mencari nektar dibunga.

Ia berusaha memberontak, tapi dengan tubuh yang seperti ini mungkin mustahil. Betapa ganasnya permainan ini dengan lidah yang beranjak kencang di lalangit langit mulutnya, ia juga tak peduli banyaknya silvia mengalir keluar akibat kiss mark itu.

Naruto juga merasakan sisa akhohol akibat kiss mark ini, ia tau mungkin sang kakak habis meminum alkhohol. tak lama setelah itu sang kakak pun melepaskan ciuman nya. Terlihat kini benang silvia, terpajat akibat kiss mark itu, terputus dan jatuh ke kedua dagunya.

Betapa lemasnya tubuh pemuda ini, dengan tubuh yang lebam. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya diam, seperti manusia yang tak memiliki dosa.

Bucckk!

"Ni'san!!" teriak pemuda ini, akibat sebuah pukulan yang di hantamkan ke keperutnya. Terasa cairan kecil berjalan menaiki kekerongkongan nya dan mengalir keluar melalui mulut nya.

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Betapa banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya, akibat pukulan sang kakak, "uhuuk, hen'kan ni'san" mohonya.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum tipis, tak menghiraukan permohonan bodohnya. Ia tatap sang adik yang kelelahan itu dan menjilati leher pemuda itu.

"Uhukk ni"san! Hen'tikan, akhh" desahnya akibat gigita kecil dilehenya. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya terusan menjilat, menggit dengan tak tau arah pikiranya kemana.

Ia hentikan permainan itu, dengan cepat melepaakan kancing baju pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya ia sekarang telanjang dada. Dengan cepatnya menjilati leher pemuda itu, turun ke dada dan juga keperut.

"Hentikan!" tendangnya ke pada sang kakak hingga membuatnya terlempar, tersender di dinding. Cepat cepat ia berdiri, berusaha meninggalkan sang kakak yang mabuk alkhohol. Tapi dengan cepat gerakan di patahkan oleh sang kakak.

"Naruto! Beraninya kau menendangku!" untuk pertama kalinya ia berteriak. Dengan cepat ia tarik pemudah itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Orang yang bernama Naruto itu hanya pasrah dan kembali meneriaki pemuda itu.

"Kau tau! Apa yang dikatakan ayahku jika dia tau kau melakukan ini! Kakashi nii'san!" teriaknya menatap sinis kepada orang yang bernama Kakashi. Matanya kini berkaca kaca, menahan amarah kepada orang yang di anggap nya ni'san ini.

"Bodoh! Orang tuamu itu sudah mati Brengs*k! Kutemukan kau di sebuah sampah dan aku merawatmu! Kau tau kenapa aku merawatmu Bajing*n? Yh jelas untuk memuaskan nafsuku!" balasnya tersenyum geli kepada pemuda yang tertempel didinding ini. Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat ini.

"J'jadi selama ini kau berbohong?" tanyanya menunduk dengan air mata yang sudah keluar tak tau kapan. Sedangkan Kakashi menjawab singkat.

"Yh aku berbohong"

Buucckk!

Sebuah pukulan keras kini di terima lagi oleh Naruto, rasa pukulan yang amat sakit hingga membuat nya terjatuh ke bahu Kakashi. Sekarang ia tak bisa berpikir lagi, pecah rasanya terhambur rata di dalam kepala, hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Kau menyerah?" tanyanya ke pemuda dibahunya itu dan tak ada jawaban pun yang terucap dari mulutnya, "baiklah kalo gitu, ku anggap jawaban ini adalah 'iya' karena tak ada jawaban darimu" dengan cepat ia dorong pemuda itu dan menindisnya kembali di atas ranjang tempatnya itu.

Naruto tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, ia menangis, pasrah akibat kelakuan Kakashi ini. Dikit demi sedikit ia lirik pemuda ini, betapa liarnya dia menjilati dada, perut, maupun leher Naruto.

Dengan cepat Kakashi menjilati pemuda ini dengan ganas, ia melirik ke satu tempat dibawah sana, bersembunyi di dekapan selana orange yang mencolok. Naruto sadar Kakashi sedang melirik ke salah satu tempat rahasianya terbenam, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nya, tapi dengan cepat Kakashi menerjangnya dan mebuat Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun pelan.

"Aaaaahhh, het'kan, akhh,"

Dengan cepat Kakashi menarik selana Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya melepaskan topengnya saja kini juga membuka seluruh bajunya dan terlihatlah dada bidang Kakasih sekarang.

Dengan cepat dan sergap kini Kakashi kembali keposisinya lagi, menjilati penis Naruto bagaikan mengulum permen. Betapa kagetnya Naru saat ini karena sebelum nya Kakashi takpernah melakukan sampai seperti ini. Cuma sebatas mencium saja.

Perasaan Takut, kaget, jiji, panas maupun dingin, kini telah bercampur aduk. Naruto tak ingin ia mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Naruto bergelonjak tegang sambil menjambak rambut Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi terus teruas menjilati penis Naruto.

Sekarang terasa Begitu banyak darah bergelonjak didalam tubuhnya, denyut keras kini menjalar penisnya. Hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan percum nya di mulut Kakashi.

"Ahhhhh, akkuu, akhhh!" desahnya teriak.

Inikah rasanya ejelukasi? Pikirnya. Sekarang ia lemas, sangat lemas bagaikan jantung yang akan berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya terengah engah, membuat dirinya susah bernapas.

"Gimana rasanya enak?" tanya Kakashi ke Naruto dan Naruto sama sekali tak membalas perkataan Kakashi, ia memilih diam dari pada berurusan sama pemauda itu. Terlihat kini Naruto melemas berasamaan penisnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat!" ucapnya dan kembali mencium bibir hangat Naruto. Naruto tak membalas ciuman dari Kakashi, ia bagaikan seorang boneka tak bernyawa yang dimainkan oleh master boneka.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya, untuk memberikan Naruto Nafas, ia tau sekarang naruto sangat susah bernafas. Terlihat benang salvia kembali menghiasi bibirnya akibat kiss mark tadi.

Kakashi kembali menjilati leher pemuda ini, ia lirik pemuda ini hanya diam takberdaya. Kini tangan kirinya menjalar ke perut Naruto, turun ke penis dan berjalar keselangkangan.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto, sesuatu bertenaga menyentuh bawahnya, tak cukupkah dengan penis? Naruto menjepit selanglangnya berharap tak lebih jauh lagi. Kakashi sadar dengan tingkah nya.

"Diamlah dan Nikmatilah" bisiknya di kuping Naruto, dan kembali menciumnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha mebuka jalan, Kakashi terpaksa menggit lidah Naruto hingga membuat sedikit celah terbuka di selangkangan Naruto.

"Hen'tik-an!" ucapnya memberontak di sela sela kiss marknya, "hikks, kumohon hentikan!" kini sebuah tangis terjatuh di pipi Naruto. Tak lupa juga, air mata itu juga mengenai saat saat Kakashi melakukan ciuman basah padanya.

Betapa kagetnya Kakashi saat ini, bagai mana di selala sela ciuman sebuah air muncul? Oh tidak dia menangis pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia dekap pemuda ini, menyalurkan kasih sayang, ke pemuda yang sedang menangis ini.

"Hikkss, kumohon" tangisnya di sela sela dekapan hangat yang Kakashi berikan, "kumohon!" suaranya kini mendekap lirih di telinga Kakashi. Kakashi menatap nalar Naruto, batin nya mungkin menerima tapi fisiknya tidak.

"Maaf," bisiknya disela sela dekapan nya terhadap Naruto, "aku tak bisa membantumu!" lanjutnya membuat seisi hati Naruto pecah. Ia tau ia akan mati sebentar lagi, dengan cepat ia benamkan kepalanya di pundak Kakashi.

"Hikss, maaf, hikss, Kau boleh hikkss, berbuat apapun hikkss, padaku maupun hikkss, tubuhku. Hikss, tapi kumohon padamu hikkss, jauhin Shikamaru!" serunya di pundak Kakashi dan di jawab singkat oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah"

Dengan cepat kini Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Naruto, ia cium pemuda itu, ia jilat, ia gigit, tak peduli apapun itu. Sedangkan Naruto menelan ludah, yang artinya bertanda pasrah akibat kelakuan pemuda ini.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat Kakashi menarik kedua kakinya, dengan tujuan ke perut. Dengan cepat tangan Kakashi menyegrap selangkang pemuda ini. Ia buka selakangan ini dan memasukan salah satu jarinya kelubang itu.

"Akhhhh, ahh, kak, akhh, shi,"

Naruto hanya menahan nyeri, sakit, akibat perlakuan Kakashi. Betapa pasrahnya ia saat ini, matanya kini berkaca kaca menahan sakit, akibat tusukan tajam di anusnya.

Kakashi memulai memaju mundurkan tangan nya di dalam kedapan anus Naruto. Dari pelan hingga ke cepat, dengan terus terusan kini Naruto menahan sakitnya. Ia teteskan air mata, memohon berharap setelah ini, kami sama akan mencabut nyawanya.

Betapa perihnya saat ini hidupnya, Naruto melirik kepemuda yang sedang asik dengan anusnya. Ia lihat pemuda itu, membuat pikiranya mengingat kembali ke memory bersama sang Kekasih.

"Aaaakkkhhhh!!!" teriak Naruto kini bergelonjat, mendapatkan seseuatu yang besar akan memasuki anusnya. Ia tendang pemuda itu, tapi sayang dengan cepat Kakashi langsung memegang kedua kakinya dan mendorongnya ke kekepala Naruto.

Bluuusssttt

Penis Kakashi kini berhasil memasuki tubuh Naruto dan dengan cepat juga ia melumat bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, serta memajukan penisnya di tubuh Naruto.

"Akhhh, het'kan," jerit Naruto yang berada di kiss mark Kakashi. Ia benamkan tangan nya memeluk pinggang Kakashi.

Kakashi mempercepat gerakanya dan melepaskan kiss mark nya, dengan benang salvia putih menghiasi bibirnya. Kakashi membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Sesuatu kini menyentuh penis Kakashi saat berada di tengah himpitan anus Naruto.

Naruto menahan Sakit yang kuat saat sesuatu menyentuh di anus Naruto. Prostat, dengan cepatnya penis kakashi terus terusan menabrak prostat itu. Kakashi melirik Naruto, dengan cepat ia menambahkan kecepatan di anus Naruto.

"Akhhh, hentikan!" tanpa diduga darah muncul di mulut Naruto, "hen'tik'an!" lanjutnya berusaha berteriak, sedangkan Kakashi terus memaju mundurkan penisnya tak peduli apapun itu dan memecahkan sesuatu di dalam.

Akhhhkkhhhhkhh!!!

Teriakan Naruto kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, darah kini mengalir dari mulutnya. Kakashi menumakan hal ganjil saat memajukan penisnya, seperti akan ada air yang keluar dari anusnya dan dengan cepat ia lepaskan penisnya dari tubuh Naruto.

Bllluuuussttt

Sebuah darah segar mengalir dianus nya, terkeluar setelah ia mencabut penis nya. Betapa kagetnya juga ia saat tangan Naruto jatuh dari pinggang nya.

"Naruto kau tak apa?" tanya Kakashi memukul pipi Naruto. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat darah di keluar dari mulut pemuda ini, perasaan takut kini menimpanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Naruto! Bangun! Kumohon!" ucapnya memluk Naruto. Ia melirik kembali ke anus Naruto, begitu banyak darah keluar dari anusnya. Ia menyesal, ia memang selalu memukul, menggantung, melempar pemuda ini. Tak seperti sekarang, ia stubuhi pemuda ini.

"Naruto! Bangun bangun kumohon!" elusnya pipi Naruto memohon agara Naruto terbangun. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Naruto membuka matanya, mencucurkan air mata terakhir kepada kehidupan nya.

"Ma'af," suara pelannya kini menatap pemuda dengan surai keabu abuannya, "ma'af ni'san? Selama ini uhuuckk, aku membuatmu sangat uhuuck, kesusahan.. Aku memb-"

Cupp

"Hentikan!" ucapnya memeluk pemuda Naruto ini. Ia dekap pemuda telanjang itu kedalam tubuhnya, terlihat semakin banyak darah mengalir dinanusnya.

"Nii'san terima-kas'ih uhuuck, te'lah merawat'ku" ucap nya dikedapan pemuda itu. Ia lepaskan pelukan itu, ia tatap pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia berikan ciuaman perpisah kepada pemuda Kakashi itu.

"Arigatou," lirihnya saat mencium Kakashi itu. Tak lama setelah itu kini pandangan nya menjadi gelap, terjatuh saat mencium Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi mendekap erat pemuda itu.

"Naruto maaf," sebuah air mata kini jatuh menjatuhi pemuda yang sedang menutup matanya. Ia peluk Naruto yang tak berpakai dengan erat, ia menyesal! Sungguh menyesal!

Ia lirik Naruto yang sedang memutup matanya dengan bibir yang seperti tersenyum. Ia cium bibir itu, 'tak ada gerakan' gumamnya.

"Akkkhhhkkkkhhhhh!!!!" teriaknya, betapa menyesal nya ia saat ini. Membunuh seseorang demi Nafsunya saja, ia mengacak surai abu abunya,berjalan dan membantingkan kepalanya kesebuah tembok.

"Apa yang aku harus lakukan" tangisnya tiba tiba disaat membenturkan kepalanya. Ia memutar kembali ingatanya, "Shikamaru" apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, aku saja tak tau dia yang mana.

Darah kini tercecer kecil di kepalanya, akibat benturan yang terus terusan. Ia lirik kembali pemuda itu, ia lihat pemuda itu, tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas ranjang nya.

Matanya kini melirik, kesebuah handphone yang terjatuh didekat pintu. Ia ambil handhphone itu, dan membukanya.

"75 telphone tak terjawab dan 54 pesan tak terbaca Shikamaru"

Ia lirik kembali kepemuda yang tadi habis ia stubuhi, "maaf" ucapnya pelan. Ia kembali menatap ponsel Naruto yang ia pegang dan membuat pesan.

Shikamaru: Naruto?

Shikamaru: kau tak apa?

Shikamaru: balas.

Shikamaru: balas!

Shikamaru: balas Naruto! Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?

Shikamaru: bagaimanan dengan janji kita nanti malam?

'Janji' gumam Kakashi.

Shikamaru: balas Naruto! Aku mencintaimu.

Sudah cukup untuk dia membaca chaat vrivasi itu, ia tak menyangka Naruto mempunyai Janji kepada pria ini dan tepat malam ini. Sedangkan ia membunuh pria ini! Dengan cepat dia mengirim pesan untuk Shikamaru.

To Shikamaru

Naruto: Shika maaf baru balas, aku tadi sibuk. Oke janji kita jadi datanglah ke perumahan ini 'jln soekarno hatta kilometer 38' nanti malan jam delapan. Jangan sekarang atau aku tak ingin menemuimu lagi! Oh iya rumah warna abu abu dengan atap biru.

Send! Terkirim

Perasaan lega kini menimpanya. Betapa kagetnya dia tanpa menunggu satu menit kini hp Naruto berbunyi dan terlihat satu pesan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: baiklah Naru chan, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu pastikan kau bersiap!

Itulah pesan yang dibaca dari sang kekasih Naruto, ia lirik pemuda itu 'aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu' gumamnya tersenyum.

Sebuah pisau kini ia pegang, ia lirik pemuda itu 'kita akan bertemu lagi disana' gumamnya tersenyum ke seorang pemuda yang terbaring tak bernyawa disana. Ia lirik jam yang tergantung diatas sana, "jam lima? Tiga jam lagi" ucapnya pelan. Dengan cepat ia tusukan sebuah pisau ke perutnya.

Trusttt!

Begitu banyak lelehan darah keluar dari luka diperut akibat tusukan nya sendir. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menju Naruto yang terbaring disana. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda itu, ia elus pipi pemuda itu dan juga ia berikam kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto.

Ia hanya menunggu darah nya habis akibat luka pisau itu, ia tatap langit langit dan membuatnya teringat sebuah memory saat dia menghajar, memukul, memberikan besi panas di dada Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu ia sadar, betapa dinginnya tubuhnya sekarang. Mata yang menggelap memudahkan nya menutup mata, "Naruto aku sadar kalo aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil menutup mata dan meneteskan daimond kecil di kelopak mata. Sekarang ia tidur bersama pemuda di sampingnya untuk selamanya.

Skip Time

Malam yang sepi saat itu, ia pergi untuk menjemput sang kekasih untuk kencan malam pertamanya. Tak beberapa lamapun akhirnya ia sampai kesalah satu rumah berwarna abu abu dengan atap birunya.

Tol! Tok! Tok!

Ketuk nya setelah turun dan beranjak kesebuah pintu lalu mengetuknya. Shikamaru menatap aneh rumah ini, "Rumah yang gelap" pikirnya pelan.

Pltakk!

"Tak dikunci?"batinnya kaget. Dengan cepat ia mencari Naruto tak sabar dengan kencan pertamanya. Menit demi menit ia lewat, tak kunjung bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ia beralih kesebuah pintu di ujung tangga, 'pintu yang aneh' batinnya menatap pintu itu. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu dan betapa kagetnya ia saat membuka pintu itu. Menemukan Naruto tak bernyawa, telanjang, dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi darah.

"Naruto kau di dal-" ucapnya terhenti saat membuka pintu kamar disana. Terlihat seorang pris tak berpakaian tidur disana salah satunya Naruto.

Begitu banyak darah disana, betapa takutnya kini Shikamaru menatap sang kekasih masa depan nya. Pengen rasanya ia berhenti bernafas, betapa sakitnya kini hatinya melihat sang kekasih bersama pemuda lain disana.

"Naruto kau" kagetnya melihat Naruto tak bernyawa dengan darah persimpangan diseluruh tubuhnya. "Naruto!" kini ia menangis melihat sang kekasih, dengan cepat ia datangi pemuda yang tergeletak diatas sana.

"Hikksss, Naruto bangun! Hikkss, kumohon bangun! Hikkss, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!" ia gapai pemuda itu, ia peluk pemuda itu, ia dekap pemuda itu, memohon kepada Kami sama agar menghidupkan kembali Naruto.

Ia sadar ia bukanlah di Negeri dongeng, Negeri yang dapat mememudahkan kembali menghidupkan orang dan iya tau itu. Betapa menyesalnya ia meninggalkan Naruto saat pulang sekolah tadi.

Sekarang ia menangis, kata kata siapa lagi yang harus ia ikuti agar ia dapat melangkah kembali. Ia elus pipi pemuda ini, ia peluk pemuda ini. Betapa banyaknya air mata kini berjatuhan di wajah Naruto, akibat tangisan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melirik pemuda telanjang di sebelah Naruto, "hikks, ini semua salahmu!" kesal menatap pemuda di sebelah Naruto dengan pisau diperutnya. Betapa bingung ia sekarang, "ssssiiiaaallll!!!!" teriaknya dengan tangisan yang membasahi pipinya.

Ia elus pemuda ini, "hikkss, Naruto maaf! Aku hikkss, tak bisa membantu hikkss, aku tak bisa hikkss, menepati janjiku untuk hikkss, mejagamu!" rengeknya menatap pemuda dengan tangisan yang sudah tak karu karuan.

"Hikkss, Naruto maaf juga hikss, kalo aku selalu terlambat hikkss, saat kamu membutuhkan hikkss, bantuanku! Hikkss , Naruto aku sayang padamu! Hikkss, Kumohon bangunlah! Hikkss, Kumohon!!!" teriaknya di pelukan Naruto, ia goncang tubuh Naruto.

Betapa kagetnya saat ia menggoncangkan tubuh Naruto, ia merasa seperti ada gerakan ditubuh Naruto, tapi itu tak mungkin. Ia dekatkan kupingnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

Duk! Duk Duk! Duk!! Duk Duk!

Jantungnya berdetak, betapa kagetnya ia sekarang, ia lirik pemuda ini, ia tatap pemuda ini, ia hangatkan pemuda ini. Dengan cepat ia bawa tubuh tubu telanjang Naruto kedalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Skip Time

Menit demi menit ia lewati untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, ia lirik pemuda yang terbaring lemah di dalam mobil, "Naruto maaf!" kini tetesan air mata kembali menjatuhi pipinya, "aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" lanjutnya, sambil menambak kecepatan mobilnya.

Ia tiba di rumah sakit, setelah lamanya ia menaiki mobil. Dengan cepatnya ia menggendong tubuh Naruto tak lupa juga ia tutupi bagian bawa Naruto dengan jaket yang ia bawa dan tak peduli apapun yang di katakan orang.

Ia berjalan di tengan lorong rumah sakit itu, sambil mendekap Naruto, "bertahanlah Naruto! Kamu pria yang kuat!" bisiknya di telinga Naruto saat ia mendekap Naruto.

Ia tiba di ruangan kecil, dengan dokter yang sudah ada disana. Ia baringkan tubuh telanjang pemuda itu dan berharap dia akan selamat. Ia keluar saat suster, menyuruhnya keluar.

"Maaf tuan sebaiknya anda keluar, kami akan melalukan pemeriksaan kepada pemuda ini" ucap suster tersenyum menyuruh keluar Shikamaru.

"Tapi Naruto?" tanyanya

"Tak apa, tenanglah kami akan menyelamatkan nya! Tuan bersabarlah, berdoalah kepada Kami sama agar kekasih tuan selamat!" balasnya tersenyum dan di jawab anggukan sebagai perkataan "iya" oleh Shikamaru.

Setengah jam kini Shikamaru menunggu di ruang tunggu, tapi dokter maupun suster itu tak kunjung keluar dari ruanga itu. Teryus terus ia berdoa, berharap Kami sama dapat menyembuhkan sang kekasih.

Tepat satu jam setelah lamanya pemeriksaan Naruto, kini akhirnya dokter maupun suster itu akhirnya keluar. Dengan cepat kini Shikamaru mendatangi Dokter dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadan Naruto?" tanyanya to the point saat bertemu Dokter.

"Apa kamu kekasihnya?" tanya Dokter itu dan di jawab singkat Shikamaru.

"Iyh saya kekasih nya"

"Kekasih anda mengalami cukup serius di bagian anusnya, sesuai dengan analisa kami sesuatu benda kuat mengenai prostat ke kasih anda. Tapi tak apa kami telah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan nya, ia juga kekurangan banyak darah, jantungnya juga sangat lemah saat ini. Saya berharap anda cepat mencari pendonor darah untuk diberikan ke kekasih anda dengan golongan darah 'A' untuk nya" terus terang Dokter itu.

"Baiklah saya mengerti!" tegasnya kepada dokter itu. Dokter itu tersenyum, "jagalah kekasihmu" ucapnya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru disana.

Mendengar perkataan dokter tadi, dengan cepat ia menemui Naruto disana dan betapa kagetnya ia disana, menemukan alat alat aneh tertusuk di tubuh Naruto. Ia duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto terbaring, betapa kalem nya ia melihat wajah kalem Naruto saat tertidur.

Sudah setengah jam kini ia bersama Naruto yang sedang tertidur, sambil memandangi wajah kalem Naruto tertidur. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan dokter, "ia butuh darah" dengan cepat ia mencari seseorang, agar mau mendonorkan darahnya untuk kekasih.

Skip Time

Sudah genap tiga minggu kini Naruto tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit, dilihat dari alat pendeteksi jantung, terlihat Naruto sangat membaik. Dua minggu yang lalu ia berhasil menemukan lima kantung darah buat Naruto dan itu berasal dari teman temanya, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Neji, dan Tsunade sensei.

Ia sangat bersukur ada orang yang sangat baik padanya, ia lihat jam kini telah menunjukan jam dua siang. Ia lirik pemuda yang tak kunjung bangun dari tadi, "bangunlah Naruto" gumamnya pelan.

Ia duduk terus terusan di bangku di sebelah Naruto tertidur, ia lirik kembali jam itu yang telah menunjukan pukul dua lewat tiga puluh menit. Betapa kagetnya saat tiba tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Shikamaru?" dengan sontak kini Shikamaru beralih keorang yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Naruto kau sudah bangun!" kagetnya saat tadi Naruto memanggil namam.

"Hmmm"

"Naruto kau tak apa?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Hikkss, Naruto!" tangis Shikamaru pecah berjalan mendekap Naruto yang sedang terbaring, "hikks, kau bodoh! Kau bodoh Naruto!" bisik Shikamaru disela sela pelukannya.

"Maaf," singkatnya Naruto ke Shikamaru. Ia lepaskan Dekapan Shikamaru untu berusaha duduk. "Aaaa," ucapnya menahan sakit saat akan duduk, karna masih terdapat alat disana dan dengan cepat Shikamaru memarahi Naruto.

"Bodoh! Kamu masih sakit tidak usah duduk! Kau tau prostat di tubuhmu hampir saja jebol! Kamu memang Idiot! Bodoh!" kesalnya Kepada Naruto.

"Dimana Kakashi?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sedangkan Shikamaru bingung dengan orang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Siapa Kakashi itu?" tanyanya penasaran, "apa jangan jangan Kakashi itu yang telah mep-"

"Dia Ni'i san ku" putusnya, "dia orang yang telah menyetubuhiku" lanjutnya dan langsung di tatap kaget Shikamaru.

"Jadi orang itu? Dia sudah dikubur di pemakan. Setelah kuatar kamu ke kesini aku tak tau lagi orang nya. Ku dengar seminggu lalu tersurat kabar bawah, seseorang busuk tanpa sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya" jawabnya terus terang. Betapa kagetnya saat ia melirik Naruto.

"Kau menangis?" dan tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Tanpa hanbis pikir kini Shikamaru kembali mendekap Naruto itu. Ia salurkan kasih sayangnya kepada Naruto yang tadi menangis.

"Maaf Naruto! Maaf jika aku salah! Maaf selama ini jika aku tak bisa menjagamu! Aku selalu terlambat! Kau juga tak perlu memaafkan ku! Aku memang egois! Aku memang ti-"

"Shika!!!" teriak Naruto dan langsung membalas pelukan Shikamaru, tak peduli dengan impusan di tangannya. "Shika maaf, aku selalu merepotkan, selalu membuatmu susah! Aku tak ingin jauh darimu! Aku ing-"

"Naruto aku mencintaimu!" putusnya perkataan Naruto, "dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku dimasa depan" lanjutnya. Betapa Kagetnya Naruto mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Sekarang Naruto menangis, mempererat pelukan nya bersama Shikamaru, ia tak ingin kehilangan Shikamaru. Apapun itu! Ia pererat pelukannya di leher Shikamaru.

"Arigatou! Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku ingin mendampingimu dimasa depan bersamaku" ucapnya di muka Shikamaru dan sebuah ciuman kini di bibir Shikamaru, betapa kagetnya ia saat ini juga.

Shikamaru mempererat pelukan nya ke Naruto dan membalas ciuman bibir yang di berikan Naruto.

"Arigato!" ucap nya melepaskan ciuman Naruto.

"Yh Shika," balasnya dan melanjutkan kembali ciuman nya.

The End

Minna Sama! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Cerita buruk, Typo, Ooc, dan gak jelas apalagi endingnya.

Sungguh mustahil Naruto hidup tapi akhirnya kubuat hidup.

Maaf Yaoi! Rate M juga!

Terima kasih telah membaca, Tolong tinggalkan pesan anda?

Salam : Pendekar Kecil.

KakaNaru/NaruShika

12 06 2017


End file.
